


“If I’m With You, I’ll Be Okay”

by apleblos



Series: volleyball groupchat shenanigans extras [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apleblos/pseuds/apleblos
Summary: "If I'm With You, I'll Be Okay" was written by Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yu about their kohais love confession.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: volleyball groupchat shenanigans extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129388
Kudos: 18





	“If I’m With You, I’ll Be Okay”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an extra from a fanfic that I'm writing called "volleyball groupchat shenanigans". Please read that first before reading this one, so you can get some of the references. Sorry this is so short, I hope you don't mind.

Hinata Shouyou couldn’t help but noticed how strange his friend was acting. In the early morning, he’s seen multiple text messages of Kageyama Tobio describing someone. And that someone was Hinata himself. Look, he isn’t that oblivious! All the little details were about him, it was easy to piece together. The short boy decided to take action, he texted Kageyama that they needed to talk. He wants to confront Kageyama (in a good way) and confront his own feelings too!

Wait, confronting his feelings? Oh man, what did he feel towards Kageyama? How would the orange-haired boy know anything about love? He hasn’t even gotten his first kiss yet, and he’s a 15-year-old high school student (even though he still gets mistaken as a junior high student). Welp, it’s already too late to stop now, he already sent the text, in front of twenty people.

In the end, Hinata became a coward. He told Kageyama that he wanted to talk after school, before practice. Why couldn’t he have just gotten over it and talked to him after morning practice ended?

If Kageyama called him a dumbass right now, he wouldn’t have gotten mad.

Now there’s no turning back now. This time he wouldn’t be able to schedule another time to try and confront things to just end up running away. He has support from his friends, it’ll be fine!

He looked up from the ground to see the taller boy leaning against a wall. “Um hey.”

“Hello.”

“So, um, Kageyama, about the texts from this morning...” he paused before continuing, “I think I like you too…”

“What do you mean ‘think’?”

“Well, I’ve never really focused on things other than volleyball. So I don’t know what being in love feels like Bakayama!”

Kageyama sighed, “When you’re in love you want to spend all of your time with that person. You always want to be held by them or hold them close to you. You pick up these small details about them, and those things will always remind you of them.”

Hinata was shocked at Kageyama’s answer. “O-oh.”

Hinata paused for a second, “Hey Kageyama…”

“What dumbass?”

“I like you a lot. So I feel the same way you feel about me.”

Kageyama smirked, “I’m so glad you like me back.”

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, “Who wouldn’t like you!? You’re so amazing! The way you set makes my heart flutter. The color of your eyes are such a pretty ocean blue. And your smile is beautiful too…”

The blue-eyed boy looked frozen, he stood still with a hint of blush on his face. He sighed once more before hugging the shorter boy.

“Eh? You aren’t gonna kiss me?”

“I wouldn’t do it without your consent.”

“Well then Yamayama, kiss me!”. The hazel-eyed boy already had his eyes closed, with a slight smile on his lips. The taller boy became hesitant. Kageyama put one hand on Hinata’s cheek, and the other hand on Hinata’s waist. He pulled the orange-haired boy closer to him, closed his eyes, and then kissed him.

The two boys pulled away from the kiss and started hugging each other. Not pulling away from the warm embrace.

“You know that those texts I sent were about you right?” The setter whispered.

The short middle blocker smacked his back lightly. “I’m not that stupid Bakayama!”

Kageyama chuckled, “Yeah yeah…”

Hinata faced Kageyama, “You okay now?”

“Hmm?”

“You can breathe normally now right?” Hinata teased.

“If I’m with you, I’ll be okay.” Kageyama whispered.

Hinata giggled, “So cheesy Yamayama!”

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, Tanaka and Noya asked Kagehina for extra details lol  
> I hoped you enjoyed it! And leave me a comment about your reactions and stuff, I like interacting with you guys.  
> \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
